You're a protester and I'm a police officer
by Friday Queen
Summary: Kya proteste contre une des dernières décision de Raiko et Lin veut seulement faire son travail en paix.


Note : J'ai été inspirée car cette phrase _" You're a protester and I'm a police officer. Seriously can you please calm down a little bit, this is my job not my beliefs. "_

Disclaimer : Legend of Korra ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

* * *

 **You're a protester and I'm a police officer**

Les cris résonnaient autour d'elle et les slogans fusaient dans toutes les directions.

Lin restait stoïque face aux centaines de manifestants qui scandaient leurs convictions face à l'hôtel de ville où se trouvait Raiko, le destinataire de la colère de la foule.

Le Président voulait construire une annexe pour son gouvernement non loin du port, or le terrain où il avait pour projet d'établir le bâtiment se trouvait au centre d'un écosystème foisonnant de loutres de terres.

Les loutres se faisaient rares dans le Royaume de la Terre avec l'expansion des populations, et le fait de vouloir détruire leur habitat à Republic City ne plaisait guerre. Une partie de la population présente ce jour-là en était la preuve.

Les loutres de terres étaient de mignonnes créatures, se disait Lin, et si le Président pouvait faire construire son annexe ailleurs cela serait mieux. Cependant elle n'était pas là pour donner son avis, elle était en train de travailler et en tant que chef de la police à cet instant la sécurité du Président était sa priorité.

"Salaud !" cria quelqu'un.

"Raiko ne pense qu'à lui !" scanda un autre.

Les insultes continuaient de pleuvoir quand l'œil de Lin attrapa une forme qu'elle connaissait. Ses sourcils se levèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut Kya qui s'approchait d'elle férocement.

"Lin ! Comment peux-tu te tenir là ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle fut étonnée de l'attitude presque agressive de Kya à son encontre. Elle connaissait l'autre femme depuis toujours, elle savait que Kya défendait ses opinons avec passion et que ce n'était pas la première manifestation à laquelle elle assistait. Cependant c'était la première fois que Lin se retrouvait face à Kya en tant que représentante des forces de l'ordres. Dans sa jeunesse c'était sa mère qui avait souvent ramené une jeune Kya, passablement énervée, à ses parents.

La vision de ramener Kya, aux cheveux gris, à Katara, vieille et ridée, fit presque sourire Lin.

"C'est mon travail, tu le sais", répondit-elle, la voix neutre.

"C'est complètement immoral ce qu'il veut faire, comment peux-tu cautionner un tel homme pour Président ?"

Il y avait du feu dans les yeux de Kya et Lin sentit un frisson parcourir l'échine de son dos. Elle était presque certaine que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la manifestation et tout avec l'intensité des yeux de Kya.

"Je ne suis pas là pour juger."

"Tu devrais !" s'exclama la maître de l'eau.

Lin réfléchit un instant à ses prochaines paroles, voyant Kya entièrement investie dans sa cause, cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion car derrière elle les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir le Président Raiko sur le perron.

Son corps se tendit et elle prit position. La foule s'avança en colère tandis que Lin serra les dents. Le Président avait pour consigne de ne pas sortir pour éviter d'envenimer la situation. Malheureusement il semblait ne pas avoir tenu compte de ses recommandations.

Lin perdit Kya de vue dans le mouvement de foule et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses officiers ne procèdent à des arrestations devant la virulence de certains manifestants. Elle-même dut passer au fer plusieurs personnes avant que la foule ne se disperse, Raiko ayant fait demi-tour voyant que son apparition avait empirer la situation.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle rentra au poste de police après avoir sermonné le Président sur son imprudence, Lin apprit que les cellules étaient pleines de manifestants et que parmi eux se trouvait Kya. Le fait que la fille de l'Avatar Aang avait été arrêtée fit le tour du poste en quelques minutes.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux elle soupira puis elle la fit convoquer dans son bureau. Kya arriva, les mains entravés, l'air furieux. D'un geste Lin défit ses menottes et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur !" gronda-t-elle en croissant ses bras.

"Tu n'en auras pas, mais vous êtes tous libres de partir. Il n'y aura pas de poursuite, Tenzin s'est occupé de tout."

Un sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres de Kya tandis qu'elle décroissait ses bras doucement.

"Il est venu finalement ?"

"Oui, la manifestation prenait beaucoup d'ampleur et le dirigeant de votre mouvement l'a convaincu de venir. Ils sont sûrement encore avec Raiko, je pense qu'ils cherchent un autre endroit, ils l'ont convaincu d'aller construire ailleurs. Comme je le disais, tu es maintenant libre de partir", conclut-telle.

Se détendant, Kya regarda l'autre femme un instant, elle avait l'air fatiguée. En sentant son estomac vide elle eut une idée.

"Allons manger quelque part", proposa-t-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai faim et je te dois des excuses pour m'être emportée plus tôt, j'étais prise dans l'engouement collectif et je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi. Laisse-moi t'inviter au restaurant."

Levant un sourcil, Lin laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de Kya. Elle se rappela soudainement du frisson qui s'était emparée d'elle un peu plus tôt. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la pile de papiers qu'il fallait qu'elle remplisse, elle avait encore du travail.

"Allez Lin, je suis sûre que la paperasse peut attendre demain", tenta Kya avec un sourire charmeur.

Lin avait eu une longue semaine, elle avait repoussé la plupart de ses dossiers pour ce soir-là car le lendemain elle était en repos et elle aurait aimé avoir sa journée tranquille, ne pas avoir à rattraper son travail. Elle était fatiguée et son après-midi à essayer de calmer la foule n'avait rien arrangé.

Pourtant elle se leva, laissant derrière elle ses dossiers.

"Allons-y."

L'autre femme sourit, en voyant Lin céder. En sortant de son bureau, Lin interpella Mako et il se retrouva à devoir faire ses dossiers en retard.

"Lin qui délègue, je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça de mes propres yeux", la taquina Kya lorsqu'elles furent dehors.

"Ne me fait pas regretter d'être venue", grogna Lin.

Riant légèrement, Kya passa sa main autour du bras de Lin pour l'emmener vers un restaurant qu'elle connaissait. La maître de l'eau engagea la conversation. Les deux femmes parlèrent sereinement jusqu'au restaurant où le serveur les accueillit avec joie.

Elles mangèrent dans une atmosphère calme, Kya avait même commandé une bouteille de vin pour l'occasion. Tout en écoutant Kya parler des progrès de Korra dans sa réhabilitation auprès de sa mère après son combat avec Zaheer, Lin se demanda quand avait été la dernière fois qu'elle avait dîné en tête à tête avec quelqu'un. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience quand il en venait aux relations, elle en savait assez pour savoir que le repas qu'elle partageait n'était pas tout à fait amical. Tout le monde savait où se trouvait les préférences de Kya et l'autre femme la touchait un peu trop souvent pour que cela soit innocent.

Le tout était maintenant de savoir quelle allait être sa réponse.

Voulait-elle quelque chose avec Kya ? Kya, la sœur de Tenzin ? La sœur du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé ?

Leur rupture l'avait touchée, elle s'était laissée aimer quelqu'un dont elle pensait réellement pouvoir finir sa vie avec. La douleur avait été telle qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus se laisser emporter par ses sentiments à nouveau.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Kya. Peut-être pas. Elle voulait sûrement passer du bon avec elle. Elle pouvait faire cela. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec d'autres auparavant, après Tenzin dans une sorte de revanche sur lui. Or était-ce judicieux de laisser Kya s'approcher d'elle ainsi ? Kya avait déjà, elle avait toujours, une place près de son cœur.

Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Ou non.

Elle savait que cela dépendait d'elle, si elle montrait à Kya qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, elle n'insisterait pas.

Le fait était que Lin était intéressée, elle le sentait à chaque fois que leurs peaux se touchaient ou qu'elle regardait le doux sourire de Kya.

Pouvait-elle se laisser tenter ?

Soudain l'image d'Asami, les yeux tristes, alors qu'elle parlait de Korra qui ne répondait pas à ses lettres, lui revint en mémoire. La jeune femme attendait l'Avatar, repoussant tous ses prétendants depuis des mois. Elle avait eu le même comportement ces dernières années, refusant toute implication romantique, si bien que plus personne ne faisait le moindre pas envers elle.

Maintenant qu'une nouvelle occasion se présentait, pouvait-elle à nouveau refuser de s'écouter ?

"Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle va mieux", répondit Lin à la longue tirade de Kya qui parlait toujours de Korra.

Le serveur arriva avec l'addition et les joues de Kya se tintèrent de rouge.

"Je… euh", commença-t-elle.

"Tu n'as pas d'argent c'est ça ?" soupira Lin, seulement à moitié surprise.

"J'ai été arrêtée !" répliqua-t-elle, dans une piètre tentative de se défendre.

"On vous rend tous vos biens, tu n'avais rien sur toi."

"Tu le savais ?"

"Je m'en doutais", répondit Lin en sortant de l'argent de sa poche et plaçant les pièces sur la table.

"Je paierai une prochaine fois", promit Kya.

Les lèvres de Lin s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

"J'y compte bien", dit-elle en se levant.

Il faisait presque nuit quand elles sortirent du restaurant, Kya lia à nouveau son bras à celui de Lin et se pencha vers elle durant leurs trajets. Lin se laissa mener par Kya, qui semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Leur balade les amena près du port, où elle se promenèrent en silence dans la nuit de Republic City. Un air sarcastique apparut sur le visage de Lin quand elle comprit où elles se dirigèrent. Kya l'arrêta près d'une rambarde où elles s'accoudèrent.

Sous elles, les loutres de terres étaient en train de jouer entre elles.

"Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kya d'une voix douce.

Les yeux de Lin se posèrent sur la femme à ses côtés. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle se demanda brièvement comment il était possible qu'ils aient l'air si doux après une journée à marcher dans les rues de la ville pour crier ses convictions et après son passage dans une cellule durant près de deux heures. Le sourire sincère de Kya réchauffa le cœur de Lin.

A cet instant, Kya était la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Lin s'obligea à arracher son regard de la vision de Kya. Elle vit les loutres s'enfuir sous terre, pour ressortir un peu plus loin.

"Oui, c'est vrai", souffla-t-elle.

"Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elles seront sauvées."

"Moi aussi", confessa-t-elle avec honnêteté.

Elle venait du Royaume de la Terre, elle avait donc une affection toute particulière pour tous les êtres vivants qui comme elle, entretenaient une relation privilégiée avec cet élément.

De plus, elles étaient vraiment mignonnes.

"Je savais que tu étais de notre côté", lui dit Kya avec un air complice tout en frappant gentiment son épaule avec sa sienne.

Un léger grognement s'échappa de sa gorge pour toute réponse. Kya ricana en laissant son épaule contre la sienne et Lin sentait la chaleur qui rayonnait du corps du maître de l'eau.

"Tu veux venir chez moi ?" demanda Lin abruptement, ayant pris sa décision sur son attitude à avoir envers l'autre femme.

Kya se tourna vers elle, surprise d'une telle question mais elle acquiesça rapidement.

Elle n'allait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Il était vrai qu'elle avait flirté avec Lin une grande partie de la soirée, cependant elle n'aurait jamais réellement pensé que l'autre femme puisse être intéressée.

Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Elle ne le découvrirait qu'en suivant Lin chez elle.

Les cris de joie des loutres de terres s'éloignèrent à mesure que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la route principale. Lin interpella un taxi qui passait non loin et lui donna son adresse. Kya la suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

Elle découvrit l'intérieur avec curiosité. Elle n'était jamais venue chez Lin auparavant, elle avait seulement connu la petite maison qu'elle, Suyin et Toph partageaient.

L'intérieur était plus chaleureux qu'elle n'aurait pensé, il y avait un immense canapé, une table basse aux couleurs marrons et quelques tableaux sur les murs. Elle vit quelques engins étranges avec le logo de Future Industries, sûrement des cadeaux de la part d'Asami. Non loin se trouvait la cuisine où Lin était en train de leur verser un verre, puis deux portes dans le petit couloir de droite. L'une était entre-ouverte et Kya put y voir un lit. Une chaleur agréable prit possession de son bas ventre en s'imaginant y finir la nuit.

La meilleure partie de l'appartement de Lin, hormis Lin elle-même, était très certainement sa vue grâce à la baie vitrée. Elle pouvait voir une grande étendue de verdure, un parc où des esprits flottaient joyeusement, au loin elle distingua le port et elle pouvait deviner l'île où vivait Tenzin et sa famille.

A ses côtés, Lin s'était approchée et elle lui tendit son verre. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, leur arrachant un frisson simultanément.

L'atmosphère entre elles avaient changé, elles en étaient toutes les deux conscientes.

"Depuis quand vis-tu ici ?" demanda Kya.

"Un peu plus d'un an, le quartier a été reconstruit après la Convergence."

"Tu t'y plais ?"

"Oui, le quartier est calme, proche de mon travail et l'appartement est plus grand."

Kya hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de la liqueur ambrée que lui avait servi Lin. En silence elle continuait de regarder à l'extérieur, puis elle tourna son visage pour porter son attention sur Lin.

"Tu as une belle vue", dit-elle, laissant comprendre que ses paroles étaient chargées de sous-entendus.

"Oui", répondit Lin, la voix rauque, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

La main de Lin se posa sur la joue de Kya et elle l'attira vers elle. Se laissant faire, Kya permit à ses lèvres de rencontrer celles de Lin tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

Les lèvres de l'autre femme avaient un goût subtil d'alcool et étaient étonnamment douces. Le bras de Kya se posa autour de la taille de Lin pour la maintenir contre elle, son autre main se serra autour du verre qu'elle tenait. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir le poser pour toucher pleinement Lin. Malheureusement elle était debout au milieu du salon, sans surface à portée de bras.

Rencontrant le même problème, Lin s'écarta de Kya, la faisant soupirer de déception quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Elle lui prit le verre de la main et elle le posa, ainsi que le sien, sur la table qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Lin revint ensuite vers Kya, qui l'attendait toujours dans son salon.

Cette fois ci, elle prit le visage de Kya entre ses deux mains pour leur second baiser. Kya gémit faiblement en sentant la langue de Lin glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha aux hanches de Lin pendant qu'elle écartait ses lèvres pour l'accueillit pleinement.

"Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça je pensais terminer ma journée", avoua Lin, les joues rouges, quand elles durent se séparer.

"Moi non plus, mais je dois dire que j'aime ça."

Kya pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Lin.

"Corrompre un officier de police après une manifestation", murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

"Chut", souffla Lin en prenant la lèvre inférieure de Kya entre les siennes.

"Et pas n'importe lequel, le chef Beifong !" continua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tais-toi", grogna l'autre femme.

Les mains de Kya remontèrent jusqu'au dos de Lin, qui portait toujours son uniforme, l'empêchant de toucher sa peau.

"Peut-être que tu devrais me faire taire alors ?" proposa-t-elle, le ton remplit de suggestion.

La tête de Lin s'écarta un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs yeux remplis de luxure.

"Peut-être que c'est que je vais faire", répondit Lin avant de se pencher vers Kya pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Kya roucoula de contentement quand leurs langues se trouvèrent, puis elle soupira en sentant les lèvres de Lin quitter les siennes pour s'aventurer dans son cou. Trop vite, Lin trouva un point qui la faisait gémir à l'intersection entre son épaule et son cou. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre femme pour la maintenir contre elle.

Des gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter et elle sentait une chaleur se développer de plus en plus entre ses jambes tandis que Lin alternait entre ses dents, ses lèvres et sa langue.

"Lin, allons dans ta chambre", gémit-elle.

Les lèvres de Lin remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille, puis elle prit délicatement son loge.

Sa langue l'effleura un instant, arrachant un juron à Kya.

Aussi vite que cela avait commencé, Lin se retira.

Paniquée, Kya ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'air taquin de Lin.

Ses joues, déjà rouges, se colorèrent encore plus. Mais Lin lui prit délicatement la main, pour l'entraîner derrière la porte qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avant même que Kya n'ait eu le temps d'observer la chambre de Lin, cependant elle avait d'autres idées en tête, surtout quand elle vit Lin retirer son uniforme en un mouvement.

Elle aurait tout le temps de regarder la chambre de l'autre femme le lendemain matin au réveil, pour le moment c'était Lin qui était le centre de toutes ses attentions.

 **Fin.**


End file.
